A Bed Made Of Ice
by Lunawerewolfy
Summary: When Natsu burns his bed to ashes, he convinces Gray to let him stay over. Fluff, humor, no lemon. Natsu/Gray. Gratsu.


7:30 AM

"How on earth, how on the damn earth did you _burn_ your_ bed_?" Gray said in a harsh, rough tone. He'd just woken up, for Heaven's sake.

"Well," Natsu said, embarrassment showing in a streak of scarlet across his face. He fidgeted. "It-It was a, a, you know, a good dream."

Gray let out a noise that was halfway between a sigh and a growl. "So the great Salamander's wet dreams have flames attached."

"What, no! It wasn't that sort of dream!" Natsu yelped. "It wasn't like that!"

"Whatever." Gray rested his head on his hand, rubbing his temples. It was too early for this. "Why don't you ask Lucy, or even Erza?"

"Well, Lucy has banned me from her house because I, well, I broke some things," And by 'things' he totally didn't mean 'the stairs'. "And Erza's on a mission. And her house is locked."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Well, you know what's Erza's like, not exactly okay with breaking-and-entering. I might need both my legs unbroken someday."

"Why don't you just sleep in a tree?" Gray stretched and took a few more mouthfuls of his breakfast.

Natsu stared at him. "I can't sleep in a tree! What if I fall out and die?!"

"All the better for me."

Natsu looked like he was going to reply with a taunt, but someone beat him too it. "Gray, I know you're not a morning person but that's a bit harsh," Lucy said, suddenly appearing.

"Sure, sorry, whatever," Gray finished his breakfast. "You can stay at mine if you're really that desperate." Because if he didn't, he was pretty sure Lucy and Natsu would just bug him until he did. And that was something he could do without.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed, shooting up.

9:45 PM

"Gray I'm cold." The room was dark, the only light from the moon in the window Gray hadn't bought curtains for. Since he rarely had visitors, never over-nighters, he only had one bed.

"Poor thing." The Ice Mage didn't even open his eyes. Gray's new ice-make bed was one of his finest, surely. The sheets were woven from interlocking ice links. It was a bit chilly, but nothing he couldn't handle. He had a normal bed, but that was currently occupied.

"Gray seriously. I'm freezing. Why did you have to make that ice thing right next to the bed? It's fucking cold in here!" Natsu whined. He was really tired and Gray wouldn't listen.

Gray actually had no idea why he'd made it so close. He could've done it in the kitchen and it would've been better for Natsu. He grumbled a bit. "What would like to do, then?"

"I don't know. You have quite a big bed, you know." Natsu said, burying his head in the pillow.

"You want to share? No way." Gray rolled over. In the darkness his wall looked barer and duller than ever.

"C'mon, Gray, loads of people share beds. Twins do, sisters and brothers. It's nothing special."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Natsu smirked into the pillow that was lathered in the smell of Gray. "I know why you're saying that~"

"Shut up and go to sleep, Natsu."

"It's because you're scared."

There was a pause. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"You're scared."

"Shut. Up. And—"

"Scaaa~rdy caaa~"

Gray threw off his sheets and shot up, the ice behind him dissolving into crystals. He shoved Natsu against the wall and turned away from him, curling the covers around him like a cloak. "Go to sleep, Natsu."

This time he did.

1:00AM

"Natsu?" Gray asked, slowly, drawing out his name in an annoyed tone.

Said boy peeled his eyes open reluctantly. "What is it, Gray? It's past midnight." He was still groggy and half-asleep.

"Why are you trying to cuddle me?" Gray said uncertainly.

Natsu rested his head against the pillow, pressing his nose into Gray's hair. "I guess it's just what you do."

"Stop it then." Gray said, whipping the pillow from under Natsu's head and putting it under his head and neck. Natsu struggled to reach it for a bit, but then decided Gray's neck was comfy enough for him and rested his head on that.

"Your back tastes nice." Natsu whispered softly, as he drifted off. "Like fish."

Gray didn't have the energy to be confused.

6:00 AM

There was a click of a digital camera, and a certain blonde-haired brown-eyed cackled with hushed laughter. This was going on Facebook if it was the last thing she did.

7:50 AM

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gray asked Lucy, in between mouthfuls, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No reason." She said sincerely, but the devilish grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame would not leave her face, no matter what she did. "Why are you late?"

"Huh?"

"You're, like, twenty minutes late."

"Oh. I guess I overslept. I didn't sleep well."

"I bet you didn't." Lucy said quietly. Gray hadn't thought it possible, but Lucy's grin actually spread.

"What?" Gray's brow furrowed a bit.

"Nothing, nothing. So how was Natsu? Any trouble?"

"Not... really..." Gray wondered what she was getting at. He shovelled a few more spoonfuls in and swallowed without chewing.

Lucy waited for the penny to drop. It didn't. "Oh for God's sake! I caught you two spooning!"

"What?! We—We weren't—! It wasn't—! That didn't happen!" Gray yelled.

Lucy brought out her camera. "I took a photo~"

A food tray slammed down on the bench. "It wasn't like that!" Natsu yelped, blushing deeply. Gray glanced up at him.

"Sure," Lucy said. "You can tell me, I'm not a homophobe!"

"No, no, no, that's not what happened!" Natsu yelped. "None of that other stuff happened!"

"What other stuff?" Gray asked bewildered.

"I don't believe you, Natsu! Seriously, you did, didn't you?"

"No!" Natsu said sharply.

"Did what?"

"Aw, Gray's confused." Lucy said.

"This isn't an Aw moment. This is a 'oh no, Gray's going to tear my legs off if you don't tell him' moment."

"Don't you know, Gray?" Lucy said happily. "The SOAS rule! Spooning Only After Sex."

It was too early in the morning for this.

**A/N **

**Why o why did I write this? Why is it 1k? Gees. **

**If you're unfamiliar with the SOAS rule, don't worry. It's practically unknown in the great scheme of things. It's a rule that's only transferred through word of mouth or texts where I live. Thus I heard it a lot. It's based on the sexist idea that Women prefer spooning to sex, and Men are Vise Versa. **


End file.
